dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Terror on Arlia
Terror on Arlia (Uchu Ichi no Kyosenshi Saiya-jin Mezameru!) is the eleventh episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on July 12, 1989. Summary As Gohan endures his survival training, he becomes stronger; so much so that the meat-eating dinosaur has had the tables turned on it and is instead being eaten from the tail up by Gohan as he continues to slice off parts of its tail with his sword and cook the pieces. Elsewhere, Vegeta and Nappa, heading for Earth, decide to take a short detour to a planet called Arlia to stretch their legs a bit. Nappa is disappointed with the barren, reddish, desolate planet, but then two insect creatures (Arlians) appear riding on giant millipede-like steeds. When the two Saiyans refuse to capitulate to the aliens, the Arlians both blast them with beams of energy from their mouths, and are confident that they have killed them. They are shocked when the smoke clears, revealing an unharmed Nappa and Vegeta. Nappa moves to retaliate against their attackers, but Vegeta tells him to hold off for now and "surrender," so they can be taken as prisoners and have a little fun with their captors. They surrender and are chained. The Saiyans are taken to a large, ruined fortress and put in the dungeon. Their cellmate is an Arlian named Atla, who explains the planet's current desolate state to them. Apparently Arlia was conquered by the evil King Moai, who among other things took Atla's bride, Lemlia, away from him on the day they were to be married and had Atla imprisoned. However the two have both managed to hold on to the gold wedding bracelets they exchanged as gifts. Elsewhere in the fortress, King Moai is watching two of his guards, Lesoy and Greger, fight a duel in an arena. This is apparently a regular occurrence. He invites Lemlia, a pink female Arlian in a white shroud, to come and watch the fight with him. She politely refuses. Annoyed, and noticing she is still wearing the gold bracelet Atla gave to her, Moai reminds that she is his queen now, and to forget her past. She replies that her love for her imprisoned groom will never change. Just then, Lesoy wins the duel by stabbing Greger in the abdomen. The King declares him the new champion, and orders the loser, Greger, to be put into "the pit." Two guards seize Greger and drag him to a raised portion of the floor. One pushes a button, and the floor opens, dropping the defeated fighter down into a cavernous anteroom located underneath the arena. As he pleads to be let out, something gigantic rises up out of the shadows behind him. Seeing it, a terrified Greger calls it "Yetti" and pleads with it to stay away from him.... Back on Arlia, the King, still with Lemlia in the arena, complains of "royal boredom," prompting a guard to inform him of the recent capture of the "aliens." King Moai sounds interested, and orders some guards sent to the dungeon for them. However Vegeta and Nappa have already let themselves out and approach the steps leading to the king and queen's thrones. When told they killed some of his men while escaping, Moai is angry. Nappa irreverently insults the King, who is suddenly impressed with "the shiny-headed one," and decides to see how he'll fair against the new arena combat champion, Lesoy. He sadly complains that "the little one" (Vegeta) does not look like much of a warrior, though. Lesoy steps forward and moves to attack the Saiyans. Before he reaches them, Vegeta raises one finger and fires a beam from it, which beheads the Arlian. King Moai is shocked. The Saiyans are further unimpressed and desire to fight all of the King's warriors, and so Moai summons all of his men who surround the Saiyans with swords drawn. He gloats that they can not defeat his elite fighters, but then Nappa begins laughing as electricity arcs over his body and the ground shakes. The Arlians look on in growing alarm, and then, with a scream, Nappa raises two fingers....and all of the King's guards disintegrate in a bright flash of light which rocks the entire fortress. Moai, clinging to his throne to steady himself (Lemlia does the same alongside him), yells for "Yetti" to be released. The section of the floor covering "the pit" is opened, and the thing which ate Greger before rises up into view on a hydraulic platform. Yetti is finally revealed as an Arlian exactly like the others, only over fifty feet tall and incapible of speech. Vegeta and Nappa look excited, as an indignant Moai commands Yetti to kill them. The gigantic and cannibalistic Arlian begins a lengthy and ultimately unsuccessful attempt to kill the two Saiyans, swatting at them with his massive hands and firing Eye Lasers. To Moai's growing dismay, Yetti is doing more damage to his arena than either of the Saiyans. Yetti throws a punch at Nappa who is standing on the ground. Nappa catches his hand, stopping the punch, and the two struggle against one another. The bald Saiyan finally wins by ripping off one of Yetti's fingers, and then dodges as Yetti attempts to grab him with both cupped hands. Tired of fooling around, Nappa hurls a large ki ball at the flummoxed Arlian, completely destroying him. Terrified now that his biggest and best fighter has easily been killed, Moai attempts to flee, hiding behind his throne. Disgusted by the King's cowardice, Vegeta sends a hail of debris flying at him. A sharp rock pierces Moai's torso, and then the top half of his throne breaks off and crushes his neck, pinning his dead body against the arm of the throne. In the meantime, we discover that upon escaping the dungeon, Vegeta and Nappa did not kill Atla, who hurries to the arena, having heard the sounds of battle during his search for Lemlia. He is shocked to find King Moai dead and all of his guards nowhere to be found. Realizing that the Saiyans have freed their people, Atla hails them as heroes. Vegeta ignores him and uses his scouter to summon his and Nappa's spacepod. They climb in and fly away even as Atla is still exulting over the King's death. He is distracted however when he turns and sees Lemlia, who survived the battle. We now see she has a pair of beautiful butterfly wings. In space, Vegeta and Nappa exit their pods and look down at Arlia. Nappa comments on how Atla said they were their heroes, and Vegeta, finding the planet to be annoying, fires his Finger Galick Gun which destroys Arlia entirely - just as Atla and Lemlia run happily into one another's arms. After watching the planet get blown up, the Saiyans head to Earth decide to resume their journey to Earth... Battles Vegeta and Nappa vs''.'' Yetti Trivia *This episode shows the type of humor Nappa and Vegeta have, as they frequently make jokes during their stay on Arlia. *The entire journey to Arlia is filler. *Vegeta is able to leave his space pod to destroy Arlia - he shouldn't be able to, as Saiyans can't breathe in space. Errors like this are common in filler scenes. Gohan fires an energy beam on a log after slicing off the dinosaur's tail. When Gohan was being explained to about his powers by Piccolo, Gohan hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about (showing that Gohan didn't know how to contol/or use his abilities). Although it's possible that a few weeks have passed where Gohan had learned the basics of his abilities. Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z